


don't leave

by reddie warrior nora (sheithshit)



Series: reddie uwu [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Breakup, M/M, Oneshot, Reddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheithshit/pseuds/reddie%20warrior%20nora
Summary: and just like that, he was gone.





	don't leave

Richie’s stomach fell to his feet.

“Break up? What—what do you mean break up, Eddie Bear?”

Eddie was standing there across from Richie, arms crossed tightly over his chest as if the action would stop his heart from aching.

“You know what I mean, Richie. I just—I think it’s best. I mean, we’re going to different universities, in different states. I just don’t see how it’s going to work.”

“We’ll make it work.” Richie spoke suddenly, stepping forward and resting his hands on both of his boyfriend’s arms. His boyfriend. His Eddie.

Eddie shook his head, “That’s four years apart, Rich. Four years. At least. We’re gonna go our own ways and make new friends and new memories. You’ve already got a job lined up at one of the news stations over there, how’re you gonna have time to talk to me?”

“I’ll write. I’ll write you every day, baby. You know that.” Richie tried to ignore the way his eyes were burning. He was sure they were already bloodshot, though he refused to cry. Not yet. He wouldn’t let Eddie do this.

“You will. At first.” Eddie sighed, “Rich, I don’t want to wait. I don’t want to be distracted and always looking at the phone. I don’t want to keep thinking about whether a letter has come or not. I don’t—I don’t want to worry that you found someone else—”

“Eddie, there is no one else. There’ll never be anyone else, baby. Don’t do this.” His hands were cradling Eddie’s face then, fingertips curling into the others soft, curly hair. His whole being had swelled with emotion. Emotions the teen hadn’t felt before. But mostly, fear. And that was something he hadn’t felt in a long, long time.

Lips pursed tightly as he tried to halt the feeling building up inside him, Eddie soon shook his head. Hands to Richie’s wrists, he pried the others hands away from his face.

“Rich, don’t make this harder than it has to be. Please.”

“But I love you.” The words were sputtered out quickly, turning his hands in Eddie’s to lace long fingers through short. “I love you so much, Eds. Don’t do this.”

Eddie pulled away, stepping back.

“Richard, stop. Stop it, please.” His arms folded over his chest once more, “I don’t want to spend the better half of four years hanging onto something that might—"

“That might?”

“That might not work. How do we even know that this’ll work? That we’ll work?”

“I know we will, Eddie. I know we will.” his hands were held out, desperately begging, beckoning for the other to come closer once more; the space between them causing his stomach to twist in a horrible way. Space never meant anything good.

“How? How could you possibly know that, Richie?”

“Because I love you. I love you so much, Eds. You know that.”

Eddie sighed, “I know. I know, Rich.”

"No- No, you don't, Eddie!" He couldn't keep it in anymore, couldn't hold back all the thoughts running through his head, he needed to let them out. All Richie could do in situations like these was talk.

"Rich-"

"Don't- Don't fucking do that, Eddie! You- You don't know how it feels to see you drift- drift away from me over all these months and- and not seeing your- your little smile and how your fucking eyes light up whenever I make a joke. It- It just, doesn't happen anymore Eddie!" He was so hurt, not angry, because he knew where Eddie was coming from. He knew what was going through his mind. Richie stepped forward, and Eddie quickly stepped back, his eyes wide. Eddie was scared of him. Silence.

The silence lingered between the both of them for some long moments, and Richie’s hands reluctantly fell to his sides. He stood there, slouching some as his eyes stayed stuck on the seemingly anxious boy across from him.

“I should go.”

And that’s when the tears fell. Finally pulling his gaze away from Eddie, Richie turned his head away and let his eyes to the floor beside him. His throat tightened, and for the first time in his life, Richie found himself unable to speak. He shook his head.

Eddie was reaching for the door.

“Please don’t go—Eddie, please.” Richie stepped forward, taking Eddies’ nearest arm in both his hands. “Baby—baby, don’t do this. Don’t. Don’t go.”

“Richard—” Eddie’s voice was nothing short of pained; tired even as he turned teary eyes toward the taller boy. “Please.”

It was the defeat in his tone that left Richie shaking, only able to shake his head once more before, finally, letting Eddie go, arms falling to his sides once more as he cried. Eddie smiled, or, he tried to smile. It was shaky and forced as the tears rolled down his cheek.

Cracking the door open then, Eddie stepped out for what they both thought, both hoped, would only be a short few years.

Eddie wouldn’t remember. But Richie would .

Eddie Kaspbrak would go off and find himself a lover, have children, grow old with them. He'd take his inhaler and giggle at stupid little things, and avoid taxis at all costs. But he would remember nothing of their childhood and teen years spent together at the Quarry, avoiding the Kissing Bridge, riding old bikes through the streets of Derry, cracking jokes at one another’s expense, sharing secret kisses under the bleachers and under blankets.

All their promises of love and a shared life went with Eddie walking out the door. Richie would remember the boy who left, and he would remember his tears. He remembered the door. He remembered how it stayed ajar; even long after someone, a distant memory, a missing piece, was long gone.

He still sleeps with the door open.

______________________________________________

 

Eddie never forgot his name, though.

 

Richie Tozier. 

 

It was still music to his ears.  His name had a poetic, melodic ring to it that he never quite understood. And maybe he didn't remember how close they truly were, maybe he wouldn't. But Eddie would never forget his name.

 

That was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> go follow me on twitter lol @indigofinn also this is dt to kaia my reddie angst WARRIOR


End file.
